Jusqu'à demain
by Ellie Fly
Summary: OS sur la relation DM/HP. Une journée comme une autre ou presque vue par l'un des deux personnages. Bonne lecture !


Bonjour à tous !

_Jusqu'à demain_ est ma première fanfiction. il s'agit d'un OS ayant pour sujet la relation HP/DM, pour moi l'une des relations les plus complexes et (bien sûr) l'une des relations les plus intéressantes !

Je pense que ces deux personnages sont très similaires et j'ai voulu jouer avec cela. Donc avis à ceux qui se demandent de qui est le POV : j'ai écrit cette fic de manière à ce qu'elle puisse être le POV de l'un, ou de l'autre. À vous de choisir !

À propos de la rédaction : vous allez peut-être vous demandez ce que font les points un peu partout. La réponse est simple, ils permettent de créer des paragraphes. Je tient beaucoup à eux mais le site ne permet pas (ou alors c'est juste avec moi) de faire des sauts à la ligne, et c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé ! Alors lisez l'histoire sans y faire attention.

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**J****usqu'à demain**

.

Une nouvelle journée qui commence.

Je les vois, tout autour de moi, qui s'agitent, qui s'habillent, qui m'entraînent.

Ils parlent, mais je n'entends pas. Je réponds d'un signe de tête pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, mais je ne suis pas là.

Je suis ailleurs.

Loin.

Si loin.

Perdu dans mes pensées.

Perdu dans un souvenir.

.

_Dis-moi, ce regard, hier, l'ais-je rêvé ?_

.

.

Et la journée continue.

Peu importe les cours.

Peu importe les autres.

Ce quotidien si ennuyeux qui n'en finit pas.

Quand vais-je enfin pouvoir y échapper ?

.

Toutes ces personnes soit m'admirent soit me craignent.

Que me veulent-elles ?

Qu'attendent-elles de moi ?

Je me fiche de ce qu'elles pensent.

Et ce que je veux, cela n'a pas d'importance ?

.

Encore cette sensation.

La même qu'hier.

La même que tous les jours.

Ecrasé par un poids que je ne distingue pas.

J'étouffe.

Est-ce ma vie, cette destinée que je ne contrôle pas ?

Qui sont-ils, tous, pour pouvoir choisir pour moi ?

.

Arrêtez !

ARRÊTEZ !

Laissez-moi faire mes propres choix !

Cette mission que l'on m'a confié…

Me fais peur.

Je ne veux pas souffrir.

Je suis trop jeune pour mourir.

Comment osez-vous… ?

Comment pouvez-vous… ?

Pourquoi moi ?

Pourquoi… ?

.

Je suis allée trop loin.

Mes pensées ont dérivé d'elles-mêmes, franchissant cette limite qu'elles ne devaient surtout pas dépasser.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Elles arrivent.

Elles sont là.

Mes larmes…

.

Non !

Pas question !

Je ne suis pas aussi faible !

Je refoule mes larmes aussi vite que je peux. Je lève la tête : tout va bien, personne ne s'est aperçu de rien.

.

Sauf toi.

Tu me regardes de l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je veux soutenir ton regard, mais déjà tu t'en vas.

Ce sera pour plus tard.

Après tout, cela ne fait que la repousser…

… Cette confrontation…

.

On dirait qu'elle aussi s'est aperçu de quelque chose.

Assise à côté de moi, elle s'inquiète.

Elle s'inquiète toujours trop.

Je la rassure mais je présume qu'elle n'y crois pas. De toute façon, je ne l'écoute plus.

Elle se retourne pour parler aux autres.

Parfait.

.

Le repas terminé, ils quittent la table, je les suis.

Mes battements de cœur accélèrent subitement.

Ce couloir…

Le même qu'hier.

Je me mets alors à espérer si fort que je serre mes poings. Mes ongles entaillent douloureusement ma paume, mes jointures deviennent livides.

.

Incroyable !

Je ne sais si c'est la chance ou si ma prière a été entendue, mais tu es là, en face de moi, avançant dans ma direction.

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, c'est la collision.

Les insultes fusent dans tous les sens.

On s'échauffe, on se crispe, on s'irrite.

Tout le monde est sur les nerfs.

.

On y est enfin.

Ce moment que j'ai attendu toute la journée.

.

Au fur et à mesure de notre affrontement, j'oublie ma mission.

Tu fais de moi un homme comme un autre.

Je me sent envahir par cette tranquillité d'esprit que toi seul peut m'apporter.

J'ai besoin de cela.

J'ai besoin de toi.

Tu fais mon bonheur…

.

Cette fois je ne rêve pas.

Je l'ai vu.

J'en suis sûr.

Il me dévore, il m'enflamme.

.

_Dis-moi, ce regard, brûle-t-il de haine ou de désir ?_

.

.

C'est fini.

Chacun repart de son côté.

Personne n'a perdu.

Personne n'a gagné.

Ce n'est que partie remise.

.

Quelle importance ?

Moi je suis satisfait.

.

.

Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre

Pour un regard de toi

Patienter jusqu'à demain...


End file.
